It is generally known to make light emitting panel assemblies from one or more layers of woven optical fiber strands. Light is caused to be emitted from the light emitting portion of the panel assemblies by disrupting the surface of the optical fibers in the light emitting portion as by scratching or otherwise deforming or bending the optical fibers at a plurality of discrete locations along the length of the fibers such that the angle of bend approximately exceeds the angle of internal reflection. The percentage of light emitted from each bend is proportional to the bend radius and arc length. By controlling the weave spacing and pattern of the woven optical fibers in the light emitting portion, one can control the desired light output pattern therefrom.
Woven fiber optic light emitting panel assemblies generally of this type are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,885,663; 4,907,132 and 5,042,900, assigned to the same assignee as the present application, which are incorporated herein by reference.